


She Liked It

by sbahjification



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Knights Mika AU, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbahjification/pseuds/sbahjification
Summary: So she put a ring on it.There's nothing more to say about this. It's a Narumika proposal.





	She Liked It

**Author's Note:**

> please don't do public proposals without the prior consent of your partner. naru is way too extra

The stage lights glinted in Mika's eye as he heaved breaths, striking a princely pose for a few seconds before relaxing and giving his usual charming post-live wave to the audience. His more devoted fandom waved signs at him, and he grinned at those whose eyes he could catch. Unlike the uncompromising lives of the Valkyrie he had been in as a teenager, Knights allowed their audience some relief after the show, chatting them up and breaking their characters to let their individual personalities shine.

After every live, he couldn't help but let his eyes move over to Naruko, whose radiance made her look like the queen role she took on as she blew kisses, winking over at him and pulling him into the grip of her elegant dress. Between the short heels and their natural height difference, he ended up in her chest, side braid tickling his face as she started without hesitation to give a spiel.

"Everyone, thank you, really, for coming out tonight, I hope you all had a great time~!" It was the usual, and he had to remind himself not to be affixed on her beauty and to look at the audience, which had become increasingly more difficult over the years.

"And you'll notice that all of you got some pretty little rings to take home with you. I've got a really sweet story to tell about them, if you wanted to stay and listen a while. If not, have a good night!" Mika perked up at that; he hadn't been told about this, but the rest of the knights seemed undisturbed, as if they had, watching her steadily.

"When I was sixteen, a boy asked me out. I still remember the exact date, even, because he came up to me with a box of chocolates and a cute little teddy bear on Valentine's Day and asked me to be his." Mika perked up, as did some fans whose eyes fell onto him. That was him she was talking about, the anxiety-ridden bundle of nerves he'd been as a teenager.

"I'm twenty-six today, and Valentine's Day is soon. But that boy and I still haven't broken up, you see! Isn't it rare to have a high school love last that long? If you haven't caught on yet, I'm talking about my dear Mika-chan." When he was named, she rustled his hair slightly, prodding him into standing up straigher.

"I gave everyone in here a ring, including all of the Knights." She gestured to them, and they held up their hands, now obviously more prepared than the bewildered Mika was. "Everyone except him. And now I want to give him one."

She turned to him, and from within the folds of her dress she pulled out a small box, and Mika barely had time to process what was happening before she was dropping to a knee and opening the box to reveal a band, set with yellow and blue stones, and his hands flew up to his mouth as the band became invisible in the blur of tears.

"Mika-chan, will you marry me?" 

He choked into his singing mic for a moment before spitting out, "S-Shouldn't this be the other way 'round?!" The audience laughed, and he heard the sound of camera shutters clicking, considering that this could be a dream. If it was, it was the most fantastic dream he'd ever had. He pulled Naruko up to her knees to hug her around the neck.

"Of course I will!" he about shouted, and cheers and more cameras rang out. Naruko pried a hand off of her to slide the ring onto it, tossed the box over her shoulder to a prepared Leo, and dipped Mika down into a passionate kiss.

They held it for as long as they could, giving the fans their fodder and chances to memorialize what they were seeing. When they pulled away, Mika's face was a harsher red than even doing a live could make it, and he refused to let her out of his grip. Even if they were on stage, he couldn't think of anything to do right now except to lean into her, the chest that he'd gotten to know for ten years and would for ten more, until the end of time. If this was a dream, he never, ever wanted to wake up.


End file.
